Problemas y mas problemas
by Jhenifer Ramos
Summary: Todo era normalidad en la sociedad de almas claro hasta que llegan algunos invitados que traen muchos problemas muy grandes
1. Dos visitan inesperadas

**Sociedad de almas** **primer escuadron**

Yamamota: Quienes son

Habian dos encapuchados

: Somos

Se quitan la capucha

Yamamota: No puede ser

: Necesitamos su ayuda es algo grande en la reunion le diremos los detalles pero llame a...

Dice cuatro nombres

Yamamota: Voy a hacer una reunion de emergencia entoces y los llamaremos

 **Karakura**

Un grupo de estudiantes regresaba a casa despues de un duro dia de escuela

Ichigo: Estoy cansado

Uryu: Ni lo digas Kurosaki

Orihime: Bueno al menos estamos recuperando notas

Chad solo asiente

Se escucha un llamdo

Renji/Rukia: Ichigo

Venian sin su gigai

Ichigo: Rukia Renji

Rukia: No hay tiempo para explicaciones nos llaman el gotei 13 y a ti tambien Orihime

Uryu: Ahora en que lio te metiste y involucraste a Inoue

Ichigo: Estaba ves no hice nada

 **Despues**

Todos los capitanes y tenientes estaban en la reunion

Yamamota: Doy inicio a la reunion y pueden pasar

Los encapuchados pasan a la sala donde todos estaban

Toshiro: Capitan general Yamamoto quienes son ellos

: Jamas cambias Toshiro

Toshiro: Capitan Hitsugaya para ustedes

: Ustedes ya nos conocen y trajeron a los que dijimos

Yamamoto: Haca estas pasean

Entran:

Rukia Renji Ichigo y Orihime

Rukia: Para que nos necesitan

Yamamoto: Ellos se los explicaran pero primero quitense las capuchas

Se las quitan y todos se sorprende mas 2 jovenes

Soy Ichigo Kurosaki del futuro

Rukia Kuchiki del futuro

Mayuri: Viaje en el tiempo

Ichigo/Rukia: Ese soy yo

F.Ichigo: Bueno sobre porque estamos haca bueno en nuestro tiempo hay una amenaza muy grande que podria acabar con la sociedad de almas y la tierra

Byakuya: Entoces vinieron a pedir ayuda

F.Rukia: No es otra cosa

F.Ichigo: Queremos que protegan algunas personitas la amenaza de nuestro tiempo lo quiere matar tal vez unos de sus aliado venga haca a matarlos

Yamamota: Quienes son

F.Rukia: Sobre eso...

Se ollen dos llantos de bebes

Orihime: Llantos de bebé?

Los dos sacan de sus espaldas dos bebé

una peliroja de ojos violetas y otro cabello anaranjado

F.Ichigo: Ellos son nuestros hijos

Hubo un silencio y en todo el sereite se escucho

 **¡¡QUE!!!!**

Ichigo: Tengo un hijo

Rukia: Tengo una hija

Byakuya: Quienes son los padres

F.Rukia: Ella es Ichika apenas tiene unos 10 meses su padre es Abarai Renji

Renji/Rukia: NANI!!!

Byakuya mira a Renji que ya sudaba por la mirada de su capitan

F.Ichigo: El es Kazui tiene la misma edad de Ichika su mamá es Inoue Orihime

Ichigo: Inoue despierta

se habia desmayado

Yamamota: Solo ellos

F.Rukia: Van a venir mas unos de sus padres vendran a dejarlos a su yo jovenes

Toshiro: Exactamen cuanto son

F.Ichigo: No me acuerdo pero te digo que tu futura esposa vendra a dejarte tu hijo

Rangiku: Capitan no se quedara soltero

Toshiro: Silencio Matsumoto

F.Rukia: Hinamori tu futuro esposo te dejara tu hija y se sorprenderan por quien es

Hinamori estaba toda roja

F.Rukia: Solo le podemos decir que los que vendran aqui para matarlos tienen la fuerza de un arracar

Kempachi: Que venga y se las veran conmigo

Ya emocionado

Utikate: Cuando exatamente mendran

F.Ichigo: No se ni sabemos cuanto tiempo se quedaran con los pequeños

Yamamota: Eso si es un problema

F.Rukia: Ya tenemos que regresar a nuestro tiempo

F.Rukia se acerca a Rukia

F.Rukia: Te la encargo

Le entrega a Ichika

F.Ichigo se acerca a la ya despierta Inoue

F.Ichigo: Cuida de Kazui

Orihime: Hai

F.Rukia: Otros de nosotros les diran mas detalles de la fuerza del enemigo

Se hable una una grieta y pasan

F.Ichigo: Esta entoces

Pasan a la grieta y desaparecen

Yamamoto: Deben estar atentos a los enemigos que bendran a atarcanos y estar atentos a mas apariciones del furuto

Todos: Si capitan general Yamamota

 **Despues**

Con Rukia

Ichika lloraba

Renji le haci caras pero nada

Rukia: Vamos Ichika no llores

Renji: Que quedra

Rukia le da un Chappys y se calma

Renji: Parece que le gusta los chappys

Rukia: Verdad Ichika

Ichika solo se rei y empieza a jarar el cabello de Renji

Renji: Auh Ichika suelta el pelo de papa

Ichika sigue jarando

Rukia solo reia

En la casa de Ichigo

Isshin: O Masaki Ichigo ya nos convirtio en abuelos

Abrazando un poster

Ichigo: Comportate

Le tira una patada

Yuzu jugaban con Kazui

Karin: Haci que el futuro te casaras con Inoue yo crei que no estabas a su nivel

Ichigo: Karin

Le dijo enojado

Yuzu: No digas eso Karin nuestro hermano llego a su nivel

Ichigo: No ayudas Yuzu

Isshin: Estoy tan feliz de tener una nuera tan bonita

Abrazando a Orihime

Ichigo: Sueltara viejo

Y haci empieza otra pelea padre eh hijo

Kazui se rei

Karin: Se ri de sus payasadas

Orihime solo los via

 ** _Continuara..._**


	2. líos y mas líos

**Sociedad** **de almas**

Otras 2 grietas se habre una en Karakura y otra en la sociedad de almas

"Llegamos sociedad de almas"Decia una voz femenina

" Voy a buscar a mi esposa "Decia una voz masculina

"Debe estar con mi esposo intentadoro animar vamos"

Las 2 figuras se van en busca de sus esposos

"Esperen debo buscar a tu otro yo y no se donde esta" Decia una tercera voz que

"Esta en una maxima prision abajo de nosotros ve a buscarme con cuidado y explicare "

"Si vallan a dejar a los pequeños" La tercera voz se va y las otras dos voces tambien se van

 **En karakura**

Una grieta aparece y de ahi sale un chico

"Karakura ahi tengo mucho que explicar"

 **En la mansion Kuchiki**

En un corral habia dos bebés jugando

los vijiraban sus padres y sus madres preparaban su comida

Ichigo: No molestes mandril

Renji: Cabeza de zanahoria

Mientras los bebés solo los miraban

Ichika empieza a barbuceal

Kazui solo haciente

Ichika se sube en unos peluches con ayuda de Kazui salen del corral y van a hacer una travesura

 **En la oficina del escuadron 10**

Toshiro: No molestes Hinamori

Momo: Vamos Shiro-chan solo unos minutos sal de tu oficiana

Toshiro: Tengo mucho papeleo y no me ayuda Matsumoto y soy Hitsugaya-taicho

En la oficina entran dos encapuchados

Toshiro: Quienes son

Momo: Espera Shiro-chan te acuerdas que dijo Rukia y Ichigo del futuro que vendrian mas del futuro

"Muy cierto Momo" Decia la voz masculina

Toshiro: Quienes son

"Digamos que soy tu esposa y el el esposo de Hinamori"

Momo: Donde esta mi hija

"Esta Dormida" Le entrega una pequeña bebé de color de cabello marron

"Su nombre es Ayumi tiene unos 6 meses"

Momo: Y tu quien eres

"Espera voy a sujetar a Toshiro" Decia la voz femenina

Toshiro: Hey sueltame

El encapuchado se saca la capucha

 **¡¡¡TÚ!!!**

Se oyo ese grito en todos los escuadrones

Ayumi empieza a llorar

Momo: Mira que hiciste Shiro-chan acabas de levantar a mi hija

Toshiro: No ves que tu esposo es el crimal numero uno de la sociedad de almas Aizen

Aizen: Calmate digamos que me pidieron ayuda y Momo es la encargada de vijirame claro que tu rompiste las reglas pero no te explusaron

Toshiro: Yo que hice

Aizen: Dire Karin

Momo/Toshiro: !¿Karin?!

La encapuchada se saca la capucha

Karin: Si soy yo y Toshiro tu grito desperto tu hijo

Saca a un albino de puntas negras

Karin: El es Ichiro Hitsugaya tiene 6 meses imedio

Karin se lo entrega

Toshiro: Y tu otra yo que dira

Aizen: Digamos que tu otro yo le esta explicando la Karin de este tiempo sobre eso

 **Karakura**

Karin: Para ver si entendi bien tu eres Toshiro del futuro

El haciente

Karin: El Toshiro de haca tiene a mi hijo y esta con mi otra yo

El vuelve a hacintir

Karin: Ya entendi entonces

F.Toshiro: Ya me tengo de ir cuida bien de el

Karin: No lo tienes que decir

Desaparece en una grieta

 **Sociedad de almas**

Ichigo y Renji resiben una patada diminuta de un Shun Shun Rikka de nombre Tsubaki

Ichigo: Unos de los shun shun rikkas de Inoue

Renji: Porque nos golpeastes

Tsubaki: Las mujeres estan cocinando y ustedes deberian ver a los bebé

Ayame: Y al paracer lo estan haciendo mal

Baigon: Estan peleando en vez de verlos

Hinagiku: Que mal padre son

Lily: Concuerdo

Shunō: Orihime estara descionada de ustedes

Renji: Acaso vinieron criticarnos

Tsubaki: Miren el corral

Miran el corral y no hay nada

Ichigo/Renji: O no

Salen a buscar a sus hijos

Shunō: Le decimos a Orihime-chan

Ayame: Seria bueno tal vez no sepan donde esten

Los Shun Shun Rikkas van donde las chicas

Tsubaki: Mujer

Orihime: O no los vi salir

Lily: Orihime-chan algo paso

Rukia: Que pasa Orihime

Tsubaki: Perdieron a sus hijos

Orihime: Regresen los ire a buscar

Los shun shun rikkas vuelven

Rukia: Esos vamos Orihime

Orihime: Si

 **Donde ellos**

Renji: Donde estan

 **En la mente de Ichigo**

 **Hichigo: Ya perdiste a Kazui que mal padre eres rey**

 **Ichigo: Te podrias callar**

 **Sangetsu: Tiene un punto**

 **Ichigo: Tu tambien Sangetsu**

 **Hichigo: Mi rey mejor busca a Kazui**

 **Fuera de su mente**

Ichigo: Donde se metieron

Cuando ven al estanque de la mansion estaban al borde del la orilla y apunto de caer

Ichigo/Renji: KAZUI/ICHIKA!!!!

Se lanza para atraparlos antes que lleguen ya iban a caer pero alguien los salva

Byakuya: Que hacen

Tenia a Kazui y Ichika

Ichigo y Renji caen al estanque

 **Despues**

Rukia: Ni-sama gracias por salvar a Ichika y Kazui

Mientra alimentaba a Ichika

Orihime: Arigato

Tambien alimentando a Kazui

Rukia: Y a ustedes deberia darles verguenza por no cuidar a sus hijos

Los dos tenian unos chichones en la cabeza

 **Abajo de la sociedad de almas en una pricion**

"Llegue" Decia la voz femenina

Aizen: Quien eres

Estaba en ahi sin momerse encerrado

"Solo vine a explicarte algo capitan Aizen" Se saca la capucha

Aizen: Hinamori que haces haca se supone que nadie sabe de este lugar y te cortaste el cabello

Momo tenia el cabello corto

F.Momo: No soy Hinamori bueno si lo soy pero no de esta epoca soy del futuro y mira esto para que me creas

Le enseña una foto donde esta ella con un traje de novia junto a el

Aizen:(Esto no es parte de mi plan pero lo añidire)

F.Momo: Bueno solo te puedo decir que saldras pero no cuando y mi yo de haca tiene a nuestra hija

F.Momo se va en la grieta

Aizen: Es demasiada informacion

 **Escuadron 10**

Toshiro: Y que hay de los enemigos

F.Aizen: Sobre eso ya que saben

Momo: Lo minimo que pueden tener de fuerza es de un arracar

F.Karin: En su fase 2

F.Aizen: Y del arracar Ulquiorra

Toshiro: Es lo minimo de su fuerza

F.Aizen: Aun no sabes cuanto es su maxima fuerza

F.Karin: Bueno eso es todo ya nos vamos

Los dos habren la grieta

F.Karin: Ah si vez a Ichi-ni dile que tenga cuidado cuando Kazui y Ichika se juntan los 2 son muy traviosos

F.Azien: Lo mismo con Ichiro y Ayumi juntos pueden hacer muchas travesuras si una vez escondorieron todas la botellas de Matsumoto

Se van en la grieta

 **En el cielo de la sociedad de almas**

"Soul city" Decia una pelirroja con un parche en el ojo izquierdo y con una marca en el brazo de una mitad de un diamante color violeta su color de ojo era café

Tenia la ropa parecida a un arracar con la diferencia que tenia una capa con un diamante en el centro

"Estan haca solo debemos matarlos si no ganamos eso sera como una vengaza" Decia un chico peli azul con un tatuaje en su ojo derecho de color rojo y con una marca en su brazo con la otra mitad del diamante de color violeta con un color ojos anbal oscuro

Tenia ropa parecida a la de Ulquiorra pero donde esta el corazon habia un diamante color violeta

"Hiciste el analizis"Decia la peliroja

" Analizando" Al rededor de su tatuaje salen diamantes haciendo una especie de lente

" Hay cuatro Elrcy"

Elrcy: Bien esperemos un poco Jel

Jel: Si solo un poco

 **Volviendo a la sociedad de almas**

Toshiro haci su papaelo y Hinamori habia vuelto a su escuadron

Ichiro se habia salido de la oficina y Ayumi tambien los dos se encuentran y se van a hacer una travesura

Se encuentran con Kazui y Ichika que de nuevo se habian escapado

 **Con los padres**

Rukia: Ichika donde fuiste

Renji: Mira tengo unos chappys

Orihime: Kazui donde estas

Ichigo: Ahora en que lío nos meteran

 **Con Toshiro y Momo**

Momo: Shiro-chan has visto a Ayumi

Toshiro: Es capitan Hitsugaya y no Ichiro tambien se fue

 **Se escucha dos grit** **o**

Momo: Esa era Rangiku y Yachiru

Se dirijen hacia el grito al igual que los demas padres

Toshiro: Matsumato que pasa

Rangiku: Todas mis botellas de sake desparecieron

Yachiro: Y todos mis dulces se los comieron

Llegan el otro grupo de padres

Ichigo: Han visto a Kazui y Ichika

Momo: Ustedes han visto a dos bebes uno de cabello marron y otro albino con puntas negras

Rukia: No

Yachiru: Hey hay un rastro de envolturas de caramelos son mis caramelos

Matsumoto: Voy a ver eso quiero mis botellas

Siguen el rastro y los lleva al escuadron 5

Momo: Shu hay estan

Kazui y Ichika estaban garabateando la cara de Shinji y Ayumi con Ichiro le cortaron el cabello

Renji les pone unos chappys y Ichika lo sigue pero arrastra a Kazui

Toshiro le hace un mini oso de hielo y Ichiro va con el

Momo le enseña un dulce y Ayumi va con ella

Ichigo: Esto queda entre nosotros

Todos hacientes

Toshiro: Ah y dice Karin del futuro que cuando Kazui y Ichika se juntan vijireron bien porque si no va a volver pasar eso

Ichigo: Que hecia la futura yo de mi hermana haca

Momo: Larga historia

 **Despues**

Ayumi se habia dormido

Shinji se lavanta

Momo: Capitan tenga esto

Le entrega un espejo

Shinji: Mi cara mi hermosa cara y mi cabello esta demasiado corta

Ayumi se reía dormida

Momo: Capitan mejor lavese para ver que puedo hacer con su cabello

 **En el cielo de la sociedad de almas**

Elrcy: Jel uno se quiere ir lo voy a hacer

Jel: Haslo

Elrcy: Cero daimon

Hace un cero en forma de diamante directo a la sociedad de almas

 **Continuara...**


End file.
